Trapped
by kittybella
Summary: allenxkanda yaoi. don't like, don't read. Allen and Kanda are trapped together in a room, and it's all Lavi's fault. Find out what happens and laugh till you cry! This story is a colaboration of kittybella and kitsune onna 1.


Trapped

A colaboration of kittybella and KitsuneOnna 1.

The greatest mistake to happen in the history of the Black Order's history...was all Lavi's fault. Or at least, mostly Lavi's fault. Komui and Lenalee had their parts in comming up with the idea, but since they weren't stupid, they got Lavi to do all of the stunt work. The idea was to bring Allen and Kanda to like each other enough to be friends by trapping them in a lockrd room for a full day.

Little did they know, Allen and Kanda were already secretly close, only they were'nt friends, no. They were lovers. But as already stated, only the two knew it, and they protected that secret more than Komui does Lenalee from boys. Therefore, the entire effort was a moot point. But they didn't know that.

"Go to hell, you egotistical, sadistic, anal, asshole!" Allen yelled, throwing a chair and dodging a table. This was one of the typical scenes that the two played out to help keep their secret.

"You first, moyashi from Limbo!" Kanda retorted, dodging the chair but not the pudding, which landed on his left leg.

"All I asked for was a truce! Do you have to be-" Allen dodged the chicken leg that sailed toward his head. "-So unreasonable?!" he yelled, throwing his third full course meal. It hit Kanda squaire in the face.

The Japanese man growled darkly, drawing Mugen. Allen's face palled to the color of his hair and his eyes widened. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, Kanda hot on his heels. That was when Lavi burst into the mess hall.

He broke up the two fighting exorcists, grinning widely and evily.

"What the hell do _you_ want, eyepatch?" Kanda growled, glairing at the redhead.

"Oh, _I_ don't want anything! Some one asked my to get you two and bring you to their room!"

"Who is it?" Allen asked through gritted teeth.

"Y'know, now that I think about it, I don't remember!"

Kanda drew Mugen and Allen activated his arm into the gun. Lavi sweatdropped.

"It's true! It's true! But I _do_ remember where his room is! LET'S GO!"

And Lavi started in the direction of the room that he had conspired with Komui and Lenalee to trap the two bickering exorcists. The other two looked at each other, shrugged and followed the redhead.

The trio of exorcists stopped outside a door. Lavi opened it and looked inside with the other two. It was furnished with only a table, two chairs and a bed. The three stared at the room for a while in an akward silence.

"I guess he's not here..." Lavi said, breaking the silence. "You two wait here, I'll go look fo him!"

The redhead pushed the other two exorcists into the room and closed the door.

"I thought you forgot who it was!" Allen yelled at Lavi through the door.

"I remember what hisface looks like!" Lavi yelled back.

The two in the room sighed and heard a 'click' as the door was locked. When they looked at the door, there was no knob and there was no lock. Meaning they were locked in without a way out.

"Wanna help me kill Lavi when we get out of here?" Kanda asked his silver haired love.

"Yeah, but what do we do until then?" Allen asked back, sitting in one of the chairs.

The Japanese man looked at the boy in the chair. He walked over to the silver haired exorcist as seductively as he could and planted a kiss on his lips. "I can think of a few things."

Allen smiled and lifted his head to Kanda's for another kiss.

Lavi sauntered in, looking extreamly pleased with himself. Lenalee looked at Komui and smiled.

"Phase one of opperation 'Friends' is a success. Now, how long do we leave them in there?" Lavi asked. Lenalee made a show of thinking.

"tewnty-four hours should be enough," she said cheerily.

Komui nodded. "They'll either kill each other, have a temporary truce or become friends. Seeing as the first two are _far_ more likely than the last one, we may have to do this several more times," he said seriously.

Lavi nodded in agreement. Then paused. "Wait...Won't that be dangerous?!"

Komui gave him a smirk. "That's why you're doing the grunt work."

Lavi suddenly turnned very pale.

The two exorcists were exchainging kisses, seated on the chair Allen had plopped down in a few minutes before.

"You're such...a pervert...Yuu..." Allen said between kisses.

"Yeah...but you know...you like it..." Kanda answered.

Wtih the next kiss,Kanda licked Allen's lips, begging for entrance into the younger exorcist's mouth. The silver haired one granted it. Their tongues danced together in a playful waltz. They broke away momentarily so Kanda could remove Allen's exorcist coat and shirt, then his own coat, revealing a clean white strip of cloth wrapped around his mid section.

"Oh, Yuu..." Allen moaned as the named Japanese man trailed kisses down the silver haired boy's jaw, then the neck and down the torso, dipping his tongue into his naval. "Ahhh!"

Kanda smirked, unbuttoning Allen's pants. He unzipped them torturously slow, Allen whimpering and squirming and begging for the Japanese man to go faster. This only made him continue to go slowly, having too much fun watching and feeling the younger one's squirming undernieth him to speed up.

In what seemed like too long, Allen's pants, then his boxers, had been removed.

With the silver haired boy still seated in the chair, Kanda dropped to his knees and took the younger boy's length into his mouth. He began to lick the surface, his tongue racing accross the boy to form the kanji for love. Just as Kanda licked the final stroke, Allen came into his mouth as he moaned loudly.

"Yuu...Where the _hell_ did you learn _that_?" Allen asked, eyes all bleary and clouded over from pleasure.

"I'll tell you later. Now it's my turn to have a little fun."

Allen noticed how tight the raven haired man's pants were around his crotch and smiled. "You horny pervert."

Kanda took no heed of what Allen said and removed his pants, then his traditional Japanse underwear. He positioned himself ontop of Allen's sitting form. He held up three fingers infront of the boy's face.

"Suck."

Allen obediantly took the digets into his mouth and thuroughly lathered them with saliva. After he let them go Kanda stuck one into Allen. Since they had done this about once a week every week for the past month, Allen was ready for it. He moaned when the older one hit his hot spot.

Almost imediatly afterward, Kanda added a second diget and made a scisoring motion, hitting the hot spot every time. Then the third and final diget was added and Kanda continued to hit the hot spot, causing Allen to squirm, twitch and moan in pleasure. Just as the silver haired boy thought he would explode form a pleasure overlode, Kanda removed his fingers from Allen and positioned himself ontop of the boy.

"Here we go."

Kanda thrust into Allen, the latter digging his nails into the raven haired one's back, causing angry red marks to appear. He moaned louder and louder with every thrust Kanda delivered. With an extra hard thrust, the chair the two were fucking in fell over backward, Allen's back on the floor.

The boys didn't care, they just continued with what they were doing.

Feeling the end was coming soon, Kanda reached between the two and began pumping Allen fast and hard. They both moaned loudly as they came together.

Allen panted, basking in the afterglow. "...Pervert." Kanda smiled.

"As I recall, _you_ were the one to jump _me_." Allen blushed deeply.

"Wasn't in my right mind and you know it," he said, turning away with a pout.

"Can't rape the willing."

Allen nudged him, indicating to him to get off. Grunting in discomfort when Kanda slipped out, Allen was very careful not to put too much pressure on his ass as he stood up. Kanda smirked at his apperant discomfort.

Allen glared. "I'm sure you could figure something out," he grumbbled. "And do you _really_ have to do that every time we're alone in a room? 'Cause I really do get too sore to walk or sit," Allen said, rubbing the base of his spine to emphasize his point and to help relieve the pain.

Kanda smiled as he guided the smaller boy to the bed. "Then don't do either."

Allen layed down, but shoved Kanda away with his foot. "No. Pants. Now. Or you're sleeping on the floor," Allen said sternly. Kanda pouted and turned to their discarded clothes and picked up his pants.

"Fine. Mennie."

"Baby."

"Can I use you as my pacifier?"

The resulting smack _Cross_ heared alllll the way in Japan.

"Already trying to kill each other...wow," Komui said, looking in the direction the sound came from.

Lenalee covered her face. "I would have figured it wouldn't start for another hour." She sighed.

"Well, since they usualy start fighting when they set eyes upon each other, I'd say we're getting a little progress here!" Lavi said matter-of-factly.

Allen let out a bored sigh. They'd been waiting in the locked room for five hours and there was no sign of either Lavi or the guy Lavi said wanted to see them. Kanda came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Koishi (love/lover)?" the Japanese man asked, whispering into the smaller boy's ear.

"It's just Lavi hasen't come back for us and we've been locked in this room for five hours!" A loud grumble came from his stomach. "And I'm getting hungry!"

"If I remember correctly, you're always hungry." Allen stuck his tongue out at Kanda. "Are you sure you want to keep that sticking out at me?" Allen retracted his tongue.

"Pervert." Kanda smiled and started to nibble affectionately at Allen's neck. The latter moaned in apreciation. "If you want a second round, better think again. My ass hasen't gotten any better than it was two hours ago." Kanda frowned and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, a comprimise."

"I'm listening."

"You're hungry and I'm horny. What do you say we bust out of here, get something to eat and then come back and fuck some more later?"

Allen blinked and smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I we can kill Lavi after I eat." Kanda opened his mouth to add something but Allen cut him off, rolling his eyes. "And _then_ you can fuck me through the floor. Happy?"

Kanda nodded, picking up Mugen and getting into a stance. Allen took the moment to admire his lover's muscled back and panst-covered ass. _And what a fine ass it is,_ Allen thought fondly as Kanda assaulted the door.

He rebounded. The door still stood, still locked.

Allen's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Kanda's eye twitched. "Oh yes."

Lavi and Bookman were, quite innocently, documenting recent events when a scream promissing messy, slow, painful death reached their ears.

"_**LAAAAVIIIIII!!**_" Both Allen and Kanda screamed at the top of their lungs.

Lavi lost all color. Bookman looked at him and went back to work. "I do not envy you."

Bookman continued to work for a minute as Lavi just sat there, not compleatly sure what to do.

After a moment, Bookman spoke up. "You should go and see what they want." He kicked Lavi in the side of the head when the red head still haden't moved. "GO! NOW!" Bookman barked.

"Y-yes sir!"

Allen growled menacingly. "Locked. Locked! I'll wring his neck!" he raged.

Kanda, who was still plotting Lavi's death, was multitasking. After all, Allen turned such a delicious shade of red when he was angry. But that didn't change the fact that he was bloody furious at Lavi's antics.

Allen activated his innocence and tried blowing the door up with the gun. When the smoke cleared, the two exorcists noticed there wasn't even a little dent or scratch on the surface.

"DAMMIT!" Allen cursed, pounding his fist against the floor. "I thought that would've worked..."

"Now, Koishi, don't worry, we'll find a way out of here. I promise."

"Thank you," the silver haired boy said, pecking Kanda's lips. He pushed the Japanese man off of him when his tongue attempted to penetrate his lips. "I haven't eaten yet, so no sex. That includes tonsle hockey."

Kanda cursed unintelegably underhis breath in Japanese. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Mind repeating that in English?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just sneezed."

"Sure...and pigs fly."

Allen sighed, leaning his back against the wall.

"I guess we can't get out unless Lavi comes and unlocks the door... And if that's the case, then we'll just have to wait for him to come."

"Well then, would another round of hot sweaty sex be a good way to pass the time?" Kanda asked, grinning like a fox in heat.

"Only if I get to pound in to you and give you a sore ass," Allen answered, also grinning.

Kanda grumbled, but agreed.

Lavi looked into Komui's office.

"Can I go on a long term mission to the other side of the planet for the rest of my short life?" he asked.

Komui looked up with a raised eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"Because Allen n' Kandar' gonna kill me," Lavi nearly cried.

Komui smiled. "Well acctualy, I was thinking of a nice long vacation with only one room for them when they get out."

Lavi brightened. "Oh cool! I'll let them out now in that case!" Lavi yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the office.

Lenalee looked at Komui with concern. "Was it a good idea to do that?"

Komui shrugged. "I never _told_ him to let them out _now_. Not my fault if he gets mauled."

At the same time, Allen's and Kanda's heads shot up at the sound of the door being unlocked. They looked at each other, wide eyed. "Lavi."

And they both grinned unholy grins and activated their innocence-which were really(at this point in time any way) weapons of mass desruction-and prepared to leap.

The scream from Lavi was heared throughout the castle. Many would say it was rather girly.

-end-

So, what did you think? Kitsune onna 1 and I _could_ write a sequal where Allen and Kanda go on the vacation together, but only if you, our readers, say you want it by giving a REALLY BIG AYE in you review!


End file.
